The Ghost Rangers
by bigo4190
Summary: When a not so new evil arises and proceeds to reek havoc on the very source of the Rangers Power, Tommy attempts to contact a group who can help. The task falls to others who have met them to explain some of the history of..."The Ghost Rangers"
1. Chapter 1

**The "Ghost" Rangers**

_**By: bigo4190**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own __Power Rangers__; that belongs to BVS Entertainment. Neither do I own all the villains who appear, they belong to MGM Studios, J.K. Rowling, and Masashi Kishimoto. What I chose to do with those characters is my only contribution, save for a few easily spotted other characters._

"Blah" – Regular Speech  
'_Blah_' – Thoughts  
Voices transmitted over radios/TV's etc. are typed using italics.

A.N. – This story merely sets up some of the back-story for a team of rangers of my own creation. The villain should give some clue as to who they are, though it also contains a hint of things not introduced until later.

Prologue: What to do When the End seems nigh

* * *

It was a time of celebration; the most recent threat to the safety of Earth had passed. The former rangers of the world had gathered together in the home of one of their own, the Hartford Mansion which had served as the headquarters of the Operation Overdrive Rangers. The group there was all who could make the journey at the time, and not all had met. The party was at its peak when the hidden screen in the wall suddenly extends and switches on, to reveal a terrifying visage.

This creature had skin that was pale with an almost purplish cast to it, tubing that carried what appeared to be lava ran across his body from various metal plates that seemed to be an actual part of his anatomy, and malicious red colored eyes with slit pupils that seemed to glow with an inner light far more evil than the color already suggested. When he spoke, two more things struck the rangers, his tongue seemed long and serpentine, and his voice held an odd timbre, almost as if two, or perhaps more voices were speaking simultaneously.

"_Greetings, Pathetic Rangers. It is nice of so many of you to gather in one place; it makes my message so much easier to deliver. I tell you now rangers, you were foolish to believe all of your enemies so easily defeated. You left us defeated, but not so far gone as to be removed forever. Others have made the same mistake, and now we come together here, to destroy you. Don't look so shocked, surely some of you remember some of us: _**I am Ivan Ooze. I am Dark Specter. I am Thrax. I am Anubis. I am Voldemort. I am Orochimaru. And together, we are evil incarnate; we are…AKU.**_"_

Just as suddenly it had begun the transmission cut off. But before the stunned crowd can react, the alarms of the Overdrive Rangers blare forth once again. Quickly the group rushes underground to the command center, and stare in horror at what has appeared on the screen. "The Morphin' Grid…it's disintegrating.

"Come on, the grid may be collapsing, but we must stand together. This Aku is a threat, and only united do we stand a chance against him." Nodding, a few of the rangers step forward, most of them having served with Tommy before.

Shaking his head sadly, Andrew Hartford, creator and mentor of the Overdrive team, steps forward. "I cannot see how you can do anything now Tommy, you have been the best of rangers, but that does not mean that you are powerful enough to fight something this evil without power."

"I hear your concerns Mr. Hartford, but you must come to accept two things: First, 'Once a ranger, always a ranger.' And second, "For a Ninjetti, anything is possible.' Also, I never said we would do this alone, help will always come to rangers in need."

"Don't tell me you expect that ghost team of rangers to magically appear again. I know they have help you and others in the past, but the expectation of—"

"Actually that is exactly what I expect, though your wrong as to them being ghosts, they're just as human as any of us. The leader is a good friend of mine. And they have experience regenerating powers that have been lost."

Without another word, Tommy turns and leaves the room, muttering to himself about where he left something in his suitcase. Even as the door closes behind him, the rangers who had supported Tommy turn once more to face Mr. Hartford. Kimberly Oliver nee Hart steps forward as the speaker for the group in her husbands absence. "Perhaps it would help I you had an inside look at what the "Ghost" Rangers truly are. Since Tommy seems to want to keep you in suspense, I think we'll hold some things back, but we can tell you some things. Now, where to begin…"


	2. Chapter 2

**The "Ghost" Rangers**

_**By: bigo4190**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own __Power Rangers__; that belongs to BVS Entertainment. Neither do I own all the villains who appear, they belong to MGM Studios, J.K. Rowling, and Masashi Kishimoto. What I chose to do with those characters is my only contribution, save for a few easily spotted other characters._

"Blah" – Regular Speech

'_Blah_' – Thoughts

Voices transmitted over radios/TV's etc. are typed using italics.

A.N. – This story merely sets up some of the back-story for a team of rangers of my own creation. The villain should give some clue as to who they are, though it also contains a hint of things not introduced until later.

Chapter 1: White Light

"It would be best of course, to start at the beginning, but like many Rangers, the story for these 6 starts well before they gain the power—more than a year before. I'm the one to start the story, because I'm the only one in this room who was there that first time. You see the first time the kids who would become the "Ghost" Rangers had any contact with another group of Rangers was back in 1994. They showed up in Angel Grove, about the same time Tommy got the White Ranger powers."

Kimberly is sitting now, facing the rest of the former Rangers and their associates. No one dares interrupt her, for these Rangers are legends to all others, except perhaps those that know them best. Adam Park sat there, shocked. He had worked with them, several times in fact, but he never had realized that the encounter with them before his time was merely a few times before he first met the Rangers.

"They had actually arrived within range of the Command Center scanners only a few minutes after Zordon and Alpha had taken everything off-line. Because of a strange quirk in the re-boot process, it didn't pick up their presence again until after the 6 of us were in battle against Nimrod. There was something strange about their signatures; that's why they stuck out on the scanners. It was something that Zordon hadn't known to be found on Earth at that level for 10,000 years. It was also something that would peak the interest of Zedd, should he take the time to investigate Angel Grove—It was pure luck that they arrived at a time that he was preoccupied. So Zordon teleported them to the Command Center once the scanners showed them alone. They were shocked that the strong powers they were sensing came from 6 British 13-15 year olds. The oldest of them was younger than even the youngest of us."

Up till now, no one else had spoken, but now, Mr. Hartford spoke up once again. "So you expect a bunch of kids to help?"

"Time has passed for them at the same rate it has passed for us Andrew. The youngest that is, by the way, like an honorary little sister to me, is 30. Now, are you going to interrupt, or can I continue." When he doesn't say anything else Kim clears her throat and begins again. "They hadn't come of their own free will, nor did they know exactly how they had found themselves in Angel Grove. They suspected foul play on the part of someone, and that is part of why Tommy is so adamant about contacting them now—as he seems to be involved in this as well. The group had just explained that part of their story when we finished with Nimrod and returned to the Command Center."

"They were pretty roughed up emotionally at the time. Actually, I'm still impressed that their leader wasn't suicidal by this point. Tommy snapped him out of the funk he was going into; he kind of became a surrogate older brother to the kid. My little sis had her own share of problems, kind of like me—supposedly all sweetness and light, but things had happened that so few could understand. It didn't help that of the group; the only one who could understand was the leader, who she had crushed on so obviously earlier that things were still awkward. She still liked the guy, but never thought she'd get him, turns out she was wrong though. That came out when he was talking to Tommy, seems he had started to develop his own feelings for her in the last few months. Tommy and I were so proud of ourselves when we got them together."

"Yeah, they were so happy together, I can remember that. But, much as I believe in them, I'm not sure if they will be able to come if this problem gets anymore serious. Isn't their youngest only 2 at the moment." Adam piped up with his concerns over he whole situation

"You're right, there hasn't been a problem worthy of their involvement since before the birth of any of their children, but they will do whatever they can. They personally defeated two parts of this…Aku themselves, I fought alongside them against one, remember. Here Kat Hillard threw herself into the discussion. While most did not know it, though she had kept her maiden name, Kat had gotten married in secret. It was a double wedding, presided over by one of the 6 who were the current topic of conversation. However, it was not a double wedding in the traditional sense. In this case that double marriage was not two simultaneous marriages, but the marriage of one man to two women—She too had gotten Tommy in the end. "They will not abandon us; just as we would never abandon them."

"Thank you, Kat. Anyway, they had explained their stories to us, we had told them about ourselves as well, and after that, Billy, Trini, and their eldest began working on a way to get them back. The leader and his crush spent most of the rest of their time with us…well talking implies a little different use of tongue then they got into. Though they did make time for Tommy and me. My little sis had an older brother in the group, and he spent a lot of time talking about things with Zach. Jason took the last boy aside and helped him with his nervousness, just like he always did with Billy. The last girl spent her time talking with Zordon and Alpha; and ended up suggesting that they may find someway of recharging the Green Dragon Power Coin. That took them years, but they did it, and they restored the White Power after it destruction, so Tommy is behind their skill completely. After about a week, we figured out the trick, and sent them back. And now I have to step down, since I wasn't there for their next visit."

Adam and Kat looked at each other, knowing that they were the two who could tell the next part. Knowing that Kat knew more about the middle of the story, Adam begins to speak: "Well I guess I'll start this, though Kat will have to take over in the middle. IT all begins about a year-and-a-half later. MasterVile had left for a few weeks after we scattered the Zeo Crystal through time, and that's when Zedd went and did something stupid even by his standards…"


	3. Chapter 3

**The "Ghost" Rangers**

_**By: bigo4190**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own __Power Rangers__; that belongs to BVS Entertainment. Neither do I own all the villains who appear, they belong to MGM Studios, J.K. Rowling, and Masashi Kishimoto. What I chose to do with those characters is my only contribution, save for a few easily spotted other characters._

"Blah" – Regular Speech  
'_Blah_' – Thoughts  
Voices transmitted over radios/TV's etc. are typed using italics.

A.N. – This story merely sets up some of the back-story for a team of rangers of my own creation. The villain should give some clue as to who they are, though it also contains a hint of things not introduced until later.

Chapter 2: Dreaming of Rangers

* * *

Adam and Kat looked at each other, knowing that they were the two who could tell the next part. Knowing that Kat knew more about the middle of the story, Adam begins to speak: "Well I guess I'll start this, though Kat will have to take over in the middle. IT all begins about a year-and-a-half later. Master Vile had left for a few weeks after we scattered the Zeo Crystal through time, and that's when Zedd went and did something stupid even by his standards…"

Kat shudders slightly, remembering the terrible events of those days. Adam, seeing her reaction knows he is the one who will keep speaking: "Sheer coincidence brings forth a being that Zedd had sought for millennia. One who now threatens us again: Ivan Ooze. When the Hyper-lock chamber is found, Zedd frees Ooze, who in turn imprisons Rita and Zedd, and takes over their palace. We actually did fairly well against him, in the first fight. But he slipped away, and then broke into the Command Center and trashed it. He disabled Zordon's time warp as well, and left him dying. We got back shortly after he left, and managed to restart Alpha."

Kat finally decides to speak, "Because of me, the other Ranger's powers had been slightly separated from their life-force, not as fully as Kimberly's were after I stole her coin, but enough to keep them alive if the coins were aver taken. Unfortunately, that left them unable to morph without the Command Center to bridge that buffer. Luckily Alpha knew of a way to access the Ninjetti power besides Ninjor's temple. However, it would only work for a re-establishment in people who had a particular gift. Anyone could go there and gain the power, if they passed the tests, but to re-activate lost power, they would need the gift. Luckily, Tommy and I do actually possess it in very low levels, so low that the Command Center's scanners never registered its presence. Of course, two of us would not be enough to combat Ooze, so we decided to call on old friends."

"Yes, this is the fight when then "Ghost" Rangers first received their powers. So yes hey are Ninjetti, but that should not be too large of a surprise, as the Aquitar Rangers are also Ninjetti. When we managed to contact them, we had nearly rained the reserves we had left. Only because they had their own power was it possible for the six of them and the two of us to leave for Phaedos."

"Before you tell that part Kat, I think I should explain what it was like for the other 4 of us—that is Aisha, Billy, Rocky, and I." Adam has started passing around behind the chairs where Kim and Kat were seated. "It was a lot like this, actually. I'm not quite sure which is worse. Then, when we were sitting inside a ruined room with no significant power and watching our mentor die, or now when we're witting here in a comfortable room and all our surveillance, and watching the very source of our powers collapse. I've never been more jittery in my life than I was then and am now."

"You're right, Adam. And that brings another thing Tommy just said to mind: 'For a Ninjetti, anything is possible.' This was the fight we learned that; we actually lost Zordon, and brought him back." Kat has a sad little smile on her face, since she also remembers that the next time he died, it was permanent. "When we got to Phaedos, it wasn't long before Ooze's super Tenga showed up. For the "Ghost's" it was the most physical battle they had ever encountered, but not the worst. But, they fought well, and Dulcea, the guardian of the power (and actually a human kept alive by the power, and her own), showed up and drove them off."

Kat trailed off for a moment, remembering the past. But she shook herself and began again. "She actually had a similar accent to mine, which really shocked us. When she led us to the temple ruins, she told us the process was simple, and really it was. Sit around the fire and meditate while she throws some magic dust in; we go into a trance, see our spirit animals, and awaken garbed in the simple Ninjetti robe. We all started at the same time, but Tommy was awake again almost instantly, he already knew Animal and Color after all. The 6 were next, almost simultaneously actually. The redheads were shocked a little, the girl especially; and the eldest was actually surprised by the last girls animal. Me, I took the longest of the group to finish the meditation; my powers had been masked somewhat by taking Kim's coin, as it wasn't actually right for me."

"It was quite a shock for all of us when Kat cam back from the trip. She didn't just change Animals after all—and the Gryphine does suit you—but color too. None of us were expecting a Purple Power Ranger."

"Yes, well, it was probably more of a shock to Tommy or me than anyone else. Dulcea didn't look surprised, but I think she is only flustered by overly emotional reactions. I would have loved to see her reaction to you being bummed over the Frog spirit, Adam. But she told us that now that our animals were known to us, we had to journey to the center of the jungle that started below the cliff the temple was built on, and reach the altar of power at the center."

Now Kat stands up to pace like Adam had earlier. We only had to face two obstacles during the trip. And really, if we had been more carefully, maybe not even that. But we just had to hit the bone that would trigger the dinosaur skeletons attacking us. And of course, the hero boys, Tommy and the Ghost leader, just had to be stupid and try jumping on its head. Of course, it wasn't the first time their leader and jumped on the head of something big and dangerous like that—but that's a different story.

"It didn't work as well for him this time, though did it. I mean, I don't think a walking skeleton would be annoyed by sticking smoothing up its nose."

"Very funny, Adam. But after they got that bone out and the Skeleton collapsed, it was just a matter of time until we got to the altar. And I absolutely despised those gargoyles. Of course, the gifts our friends had made it easier, but there was a time or too we almost lost it. Thank god for Tommy's insane Ninjetti kicks. Once the doors opened, we watched the altar slide out, and well, big flash of light and there we were morphed. And I really liked their costumes, kind of Medieval while still being a Power Ranger. And after that it was back to Angel Grove and try and destroy Ooze."

"We had the viewing screen working again by then, and I must say, those new Zords looked impressive. And of-course, got a love the functionality of you two being able to combine with them. I mean sure, they worked fine on their own, after they slowed it down Tommy destroyed Scorpitron. But when Ooze fused into Hornitor, I was kind of surprised all 8 Zords could combine like that. Especially later, when your Zord replaced the Crane Zord until Kim came back, since it transformed so differently in the first fight."

"Yes, well, we know that the Zord designs are designs are complex Adam. So it shouldn't be that big of a surprise that my Zords is capable of two combination sequences, even ones as radically different as gauntlets versus a head. But, we defeated Ooze by luring him into the path of a passing comet—apparently, that wasn't enough to kill him."

_

Gryphine- A creature of, as far as I know, my own creation. It is in effect, like a miniature species of Gryphon—A house-cat with wings for lack of a better description.


	4. Chapter 4

**The "Ghost" Rangers**

_**By: bigo4190**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own __Power Rangers__; that belongs to BVS Entertainment. Neither do I own all the villains who appear, they belong to MGM Studios, J.K. Rowling, and Masashi Kishimoto. What I chose to do with those characters is my only contribution, save for a few easily spotted other characters._

"Blah" – Regular Speech  
'_Blah_' – Thoughts  
Voices transmitted over radios/TV's etc. are typed using italics.

A.N. – This story merely sets up some of the back-story for a team of rangers of my own creation. The villain should give some clue as to who they are, though it also contains a hint of things not introduced until later.

Chapter 3: Hogday Afternoon

Kat had finished her part of the story, and everyone stopped, staring once more at the screen showing the slow disintegration of the Morphin' Grid. The first one to move was Kimberly. She looked at the group began to speak: "And because of that fight, the "Ghosts" came and visited me in Florida. Zordon decided then that if at all possible, no former Ranger should be left without power. Even after the main threat that they combat has been vanquished, the power ought to stay in their capable hands, in case their help would ever be needed. I was happy to have the power back, but still, I stayed in Florida. Of course, not only did they eventually help us—Tommy, Kat, and I, that is—with the legality of what we settled into, they were a part of the development of it. If not for them, I would have broken up with Tommy over someone I quickly discovered was a slime-ball. Of course, the still lingering, never-ended, long distance relationship didn't stop Tommy from developing feelings for Kat, equal to his feelings for me. Of course, he was too noble to act on them, though Kat certainly seemed willing. Finally though, because of a number of things, I realized that as much as I loved to compete at gymnastics, my place was with the Power Rangers. So, I quit working with the coach, and moved back to Angel Grove.

Kat stepped over by Kimberly here, "Your timing was impeccable. Rita and Zedd tried one last monster before Master Vile got back. And of course, that things weird truth ray may have caused some problems with a few things, I think the benefits of airing the feelings between the 3 of us was worth the discomfort. Sure, we had to hide the relationship, but we managed to stay happy. But the point of this meeting isn't our love life, so let's get back on topic. The major exploits of the Ghost rangers."

Adam looks up again, knowing he can contribute to this part. "Yeah, when Vile got back, he had the Orb of Doom, and managed to revert the entire planet to children. At the age, our bodies weren't hardy enough to handle the power. So we planned out a device to re-age our bodies, along with the help of the Rangers of Aquitar. Unfortunately, we we're attacked before we could activate it, the Aquitar Rangers just managed to keep us safe.

Kat takes a deep breath, nodding, and "Don't forget that it was only a few tricks that the "Ghosts" had taught me and Tommy that kept the power coins from being destroyed. The downside is that the coins were drained from even trying the device—we had lost our powers. When we managed to get back to the Command Center, the new only got worse; Zedd had contacted Hydro Hog, the main enemy of the Aquitar Rangers, and he had ramped up attacks on Aquitar, forcing them back. Then of course, with a more detailed scan, Zordon discovered that even if we had managed to re-age ourselves with the device we had built, it would have caused major problems for us if we had managed to correct the time-stream."

Kim took up the story again, "We were left with only one more option. Contact the ghosts to protect the planet while we went hunting for the Zeo Crystal. So we called the "Ghosts" in, and then got sent of after the crystals. Lucky for the ghosts it was mostly quiet; but I think all of them on the moon were surprised when, after they and the others had detected us leaving, the monster they sent down to sow havoc was stopped by a team of rangers they had never seen before."

The door into the room opens suddenly, letting in Jason Scott. "Hey, I'm assuming that Aku guy contacted you all here. He somehow managed to tap into my radio and deliver a personal threat—In fact he was contacting every former ranger, judging by what Rocky said when I met him at the gates. We were on our way here and that message sped us along."

Rocky chose that moment to walk through the doors behind Jason. "What are you all up to, besides being gloomy staring at the screen showing the Grid fall apart—and where is Tommy, these kind of gatherings were his idea in the first place?"

Kat glanced at him, "Tommy's upstairs, trying to reach our old friends—you know, the so-called "Ghosts." We've been talking about them, but leaving all the people who don't know them in suspense by not really naming them. We just got to the Zeo Quest, do you want to share anything Rocky?"

"Well, what is there to share? The Seven of us—me, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Tommy, Kim and you—all of us wondering the same thing: 'what about the 8th Crystal.' We needn't have worried, that worked out, but it did lead to some startling discoveries for the "Ghosts." It seems like only yesterday when they told us about the conversation that they had with Zordon after we left."

**FLASHBACK**

Blue looked up at Zordon questioningly after the main rangers had left. "_Eight_ Zeo Sub-crystals; I knew things were different, but I never realized that it had occurred before we arrived."

All faces turned to her, wondering what she meant. It was Yellow who spoke first, though hesitantly. "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us, because that made absolutely no bloody sense!"

"Oh, honestly. We knew we had traveled to an Alternate Dimension when we arrived the first time, and it is a fairly common theory that the inspiration for all sorts of fanciful ideas—usually the plots of books and such—are in fact some sort of clairvoyance into such dimension. Now, I would normally dismiss that idea as a ludicrous fantasy, but after or trip, I gave it some thought. Then I found it, a children's TV show of all things, called _Power Rangers_. The characters and situations are so similar; but we don't appear, obviously. But little things seem to stick out—and the fact that your Zeo Crystal has 8 pieces while the show one only had 5 is a big one. I'm only guessing here, but don't be surprised if a girl named Tanya comes back with Aisha holding the 8th Sub-crystal."

"I think I heard of it—though I don't think it got more than 2 minutes of air-time at…well, you know how _they_ can be." It was Red speaking now, and Green was quick to comfort him.

"Yes, well, I don't like the turns take in the series, and can only hope that something's don't come to pass." Blue glances back up at Zordon "You…you sacrifice yourself to cleanse the universe of much of its evil, not all, but quite a large number. That's actually about the last thing that happened actually. They just started airing another show, still _Power Rangers_, but not many characters already seen, just, just…Alpha 6.

"Ai-yi-yi, which would mean…"

"I so sorry Alpha, but yes. You were probably…k-killed when Zordon was kidnapped. But, I still worry, that even with the differences, things could play out similarly. So many other things have, even this Zeo Quest—though with a more people involved, and a distinct lack of Hydro Hog on Earth. I wonder if the Gold Ranger will arrive?" Blue's musing gained the interest of Zordon, who had remained silent through the shocking news of his own demise.

"Interesting. That is a fact I have hidden from the other Rangers. They know that there are other Rangers in the Galaxy, but they do not know of my ancient allies, the Triforians. It is their Ranger whom you speak of, I presume?"

"Yes, Trey, Prince of Triforia. He came…will…_may_ come to Earth to help when King Mondo's attacks get more vicious."

"The Machine Empire is approaching Earth. That is grave news indeed. I assume that his powers were compatable with the Zeo Rangers." At the nod of the Blue Ranger not his own, Zordon continues, "Yet, from the way you speak, his Power was not of the Zeo Crystal…Such is not the case in this Reality. The Zeo Crystal is composed from 3 Demi-Crystals; each of those is also made of 3 Sub-Crystals. However, when the Crystal was hidden from Master Vile centuries ago, the 9th Sub-Crystal, that of a Golden color, was taken to Triforia, and used to create the Golden Power Staff. The Enhancements are mostly to align the Crystal to work with the Triforian Physiology, which the Zeo Sub-Crystal cannot. The Staff could be made to function without the Sub-Crystal with only minimal drop in its power. If Trey should come to Earth, I will suggest this option to him. To whom would you suggest the Gold Power be given, should Trey arrive and agree to the transfer?"

"Jason performed wonderfully, even with the strain the staff put on him due to its incompatibility with humans. Trey was wounded and needed to pass on the powers."

White was looking over at the others, thinking hard, and saw his chance to speak up. "If we can use a TV show to predict some things in this dimension, is there any possibility of their being a similar way of predicting our own future." The others looked at each other, surprised at the insight, and began to wonder, but before they could due much of anything, a glowing portal opened in the room and, with the sudden flashing of a blue triangle, Rocky was expelled into the room.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So I got back at the end of that conversation, and thanks to mi hermana, I actually knew. I slapped myself for not figuring it out sooner, really. And when they told me when they had left from, I became a little panicked. The knew the bad things that were still several years in our future, but they face trouble in a little over 7 months." And things could—and would as we discovered—get worse from there."

Jason shook his head, "Those guys, some of the nicest people you will ever meet, but damn if they didn't get forced trough some very messed up trials. All of them had suffered worse by the time Zordon finally died than any of us ever have." The rangers around the room had nodded at the points of Jason's speech that they had the experience to vouch for. "The power switch had worked exactly as Zordon hoped—Trey arrived, and the Sub-Crystal was removed from the Power Staff. I took the mantle of a Power Ranger for the last, time, though I didn't have near the problems I could have, if the staff had been my only choice."

The rangers from those earliest, Zordon influenced days looked at each other, knowing that their were only two more events that had the involvement of the "Ghosts" before Zordon's death. And it was time for another to take over the story telling. So, they turned towards that former Blue Rangers, and signaled he start his part of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**The "Ghost" Rangers**

_**By: bigo4190**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own __Power Rangers__; that belongs to BVS Entertainment. Neither do I own all the villains who appear, they belong to MGM Studios, J.K. Rowling, and Masashi Kishimoto. What I chose to do with those characters is my only contribution, save for a few easily spotted other characters._

"Blah" – Regular Speech  
'_Blah_' – Thoughts  
Voices transmitted over radios/TV's etc. are typed using italics.

A.N. – This story merely sets up some of the back-story for a team of rangers of my own creation. The villain should give some clue as to who they are, though it also contains a hint of things not introduced until later.

Chapter 4

Surprised by the sudden focus of the others, Justin was speechless for a moment. "You want me to start now, but…you were all involved in the next bit. I don't see why…well, if you insist." He draws in a breath, and continues. "About a year after you guys went on the Zeo Quest, you finally sent both the Machine Empire, and Rita and Zedd packing. Then, a surprisingly long stretch of down-time, when you guys befriended what became the majority of the Turbo team—TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Casey and I—and Zordon began his contemplations of a new Team, should a new evil appear. From what I remember being discussed, you all decided one weekend to finally hand in the Zeo Crystal so it could be used to form a new power; one that you could later make independent of the Zeo Crystal. Of course, things went wrong right then. Rocky screwed up his back when he missed that kick, and Tanya and Jason were abducted while Scuba diving. Divatox had arrived, but in the midst of all this, the "Ghosts" showed up on their own prompting. They had an idea they wanted to discuss. So of course it was the 6 of them that figured out what could be done to create the Turbo team. Since, of the 9 Rangers, only 2 did not have another power they could tap, it would be Jason's Gold and Tanya's Yellow Sub-Crystals that would not be enhanced for the Turbo Powers. You all had Ninja Power, so you decided to pass the torch on to us…though that still left the problem of the Black and White Rangers. Of course, Jason wasn't the only one to have finally left the Peace Summit, and Zach and Trini quickly agreed to take on the power once more."

Justin paused, catching his breath after that long speech. At least 4 other could have told this part, but whom was he to judge—it was they whom had done so much talking already. After that little jump-start, the "Ghosts" had disappeared again. But Justin would see them one last time. "They left after that, and I didn't see them for quite some time, well into the Space Rangers time in fact. Just as a wondered if I could help the Rangers at all, they showed up and managed to reactivate the Turbo Powers, and salvage the 2 other Zeo Sub-Crystals from the wreckage of the Power Chamber…their gifts worked like, well, that would be telling wouldn't it." Justin grinned impishly at that, but continued quickly, "I think it was about then that they finally managed to recharge the Green Dragon Power Coin, the White Tiger as well; for some reason though the other thunder power stayed out of their reach. I think they found some way to keep track of time in our dimension, because they showed up the day after Zordon died, and joined in the mourning."

Justin looked at the group, his stance telling that he had told of his last encounter with the group. "And I think…I think that I am from the last group to actually know their identities. After this their legend truly began to grow. And it was on Terra Venture that they next appeared, if I am right."

* * *

Andros, Leo, and Karone—all of who were in the room, nodded. It was Karone that spoke. "I remember them well, they stopped by on Mirinoi after the whole adventure was over. Andros and the others had told me about them, from the brief visit during my time as Astronema. The were business like in their visit, seeing if their was anything they could due to help us settle in to life after being rangers. It shocked Kai when they pointed out that 2 pages were missing from the Galaxy Book; granted, they were polite, but Kai took his role seriously and was a little offended that they thought the book incomplete. Of course, they proved themselves right and to what an effect. They managed to restore the pages, and with them two new Quasar Sabers, one for me and one for Mike—it seems that the Magna Defender had always been meant to aid the Galaxy Rangers, but as one of their own. That was the last time I saw them, but they did make an appearance with the next group, right?"

* * *

Kelsey looked at the Former villainess that had become a Power Ranger, and fought alongside her once. The former Yellow Lightspeed nodded. "Yes, they came to Mariner Bay and stabilized the Titanium Morpher. Ryan lost a little power, but by becoming Silver Lightspeed, he was able to continue as a Ranger. They didn't even need to fight with us, as the permanent addition of Ryan to the team certainly made our battles easier, though it didn't stop all the suffering." Kelsey looked around, trying to remember the reports, Power Rangers were always big news—and the media loved the group that they termed the "Ghosts". Finally she remembered, and turned towards the young singer who had taken on her own color. "Well Kira, they stopped showing up for a while, people almost forgot, but they came to you when Tommy was captured."

* * *

"Yeah, Dr. O had an entire file on them—like he did on the other Rangers. When he was captured, we had just watched that file when they just appeared in the room behind us; just the slightest whisper of noise told us anything had changed. Man it was a shock seeing them, not just because of the file, but I mean come on—it's them…." Kira shook her head calming herself, "Anyway, they helped us figure out how to break in to Mesagog's lab and free Dr. O, and stayed just long enough to say goodbye to him. At the High School one-year reunion, I remember him telling us that the Red and Green had stopped by briefly to tell him they were expecting a little Girl, the youngest. I suppose that the first two might have been born by the time they came when I served, but they didn't really work that hard…we would have figured it out—time would have been shorter, but we would have made it. As it was, they were only there for an afternoon.

* * *

The Rangers looked around once more, a realizing that they had reached the end of the legacy of these rangers. They now must sit and wait, watching the Morphin' Grid degrade even further. By now, only half the grid appeared intact. So when the door opened once more, they all turned expectant faces towards the returning Tommy.

"Alright guys, it'd done. They'll be here as soon as they can. It was a rather bad time to call for them though…" Tommy trailed of sheepishly.

"What Tommy, were they in the middle of—"

Tommy quickly cut Kimberly off, "No, No—Just its Harry's 31st Birthday today. I called right when he blew out the candles."

Kat looked horrified at the results. "He never does catch a break, does he?"

No. They'll be here as soon as they manage to get everything taken care of over there; like a babysitter for little Lily—thank god they have a huge extended family, and Teddy." Really they should be here—" But Tommy never got to finish, for the barest of whispering _pops_ sounded in the room, and the crowd whirled to see the newly-arrived Rangers.

* * *

**Final A.N.**—That marks the end of this story. A Sequel, called Tidings of War is in the works to show the preparations both sides take. What help will the terrible AKU bring to bare against the Power Rangers, and what can the Rangers do to stop him with their powers failing? Find out in _Tidings of War._


End file.
